1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to apparatus for applying a clamping force to members or for applying a spreading or jacking force between members. More particularly, the present invention concerns a universal tool having attachments and selectively connective and selectively positionable members, permitting the tool mechanism to be simply and efficiently adapted for applying a clamping force to various types of members, for applying a spreading force between structural members and for applying a jacking force in any suitable direction for moving one structural member relative to a fixed member or structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Especially to suit the needs of the construction industry, but also to facilitate many needs of the domestic environment, it is often necessary to apply clamping force to members for holding them together or to move one or both of them toward one another. Likewise, it is often desirable to apply spreading force between structural members to move at least one of them, to increase the spacing between them. Also, it is often desirable to apply a jacking force, such as between a floor or other fixed object and an elevated member, for raising or positioning the elevated member so that it may then be fixed at the selected position, connected to another structural member, etc. Typically, to accomplish clamping tasks, it is necessary to obtain one or more conventional clamps, such as the commonly known C-clamps and manually apply them to the objects to be clamped. These conventional clamp devices typically only have a clamping capability and do not have the capability for spreading or jacking. In the event a situation is encountered requiring the use of a spreading force, it then typically becomes necessary to obtain one or more spreading tools and to use them for the intended purpose. Obviously, under typical circumstances spreading tools are not capable of also providing a clamping function, to at least two different tools are generally needed if clamping and spreading activities are involved in a construction, repair or holding project.
When it becomes desirable to apply a jacking force to an object to lift it and to accurately position it for subsequent activities, typically neither clamps nor spreading tools can be used to provide an equivalent function. Thus, the well equipped construction contractor will typically also need to have available a suitable number of jacks that can be used to provide lifting functions or to provide for application of jacking force to a movable member, regardless of the direction of movement for which the jacking force is applied. The need for a number of different tools to accomplish all of the activities of construction and repair projects is expensive and cumbersome for contractors and typically causes contractors to fabricate temporary jigs and fixtures for use by workers. It is thus desirable to provide a single tool system that has the capability for simple and efficient adaptation for accomplishing clamping, spreading and jacking activities. Since the same or similar operations arise during construction or repair projects in the domestic environment, it often becomes prohibitively expensive for a homeowner to maintain an inventory of clamps, spreading tools and jacking tools for accomplishing tasks. Typically, therefore, the homeowner accomplishes such tasks with makeshift implements, often leading to dangerous practices that can lead to injury.
Although some tools have been developed which provide combined functions, such as clamping and spreading, prior to the present invention, no single tool has been available that has the capability of being utilized for selective application of clamping, spreading and jacking forces.
It is therefore a primary feature of the present invention to provide a universal tool which has the capability for being simply and efficiently adapted for clamping activity, spreading activity or for use as a jacking device or to serve as a vise for holding or positioning objects on which work is to be done.